Playing For Keeps
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Emmett needs help studying for his Anatomy course and knows Edward is the key to acing the class. When their study session turns into so much more, will he be able to handle it or will Edward slip through his fingers? Written for BlazedToker's Birthday!


A/N: So I wrote this piece for a special new friend of mine, BlazedToker. He's so sweet and kind and I adore him to pieces already and today is his birthday! So basically I just want him to enjoy his day, have a wonderful time reading this, and just remember that I love him! There will be a few more chapters so put it on alert if you wanna be notified when I finish it! A huge thanks to Cullenboys_Love, SamRainbowSocks, and iceprincess747 for pre-reading and helping me! SamRainbowSocks came up with the title! I love you guys too!

**Boo,**

**You wanted some Edward and Emmett smut so that's what I wrote you. I always want to see you happy and so I hope you enjoy this! There will be at least two more chapters to this story so don't freak out when you get to the bottom, but I just couldn't put it all in here in the short amount of time I had I love you and I can't wait for many more years of friendship to come HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! **

**Xoxo  
>Mel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playing For Keeps<strong>

"Ed… Hey Edward, wait up!" Emmett called out, dodging people as he pushed his way through, trying not to lose Edward in the crowd.

He was breathless and red-faced when he finally caught up to Edward, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder to pull him off to the side of the group and startling him with the contact. Edward pulled out the ear buds from his iPod and glanced up to find Emmett looking sheepish.

"Geez, Em, you scared the shit out of me," Edward scolded him and then proceeded to pause his music.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to scare you, but I've been trying to get your attention ever since you left class; you're like a power walker or some shit…" Emmett used the back of his hand to wipe the perspiration from his forehead and took a second to scope out the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

Edward was instantly annoyed. He didn't need to be standing there wasting his time when he could be almost back to his off campus apartment and away from the temptation that was Emmett McCarty. "Did you need something or do you make it a habit of stalking people?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would maybe be willing to help me with the Anatomy assignment from Professor Cullen's class; I really need a few things explained better and I know you're excelling in that class." Emmett was nervous asking for Edward's help but he wanted to ace the class and Edward was his best bet. Plus, it didn't hurt that Edward gave him a major boner like every day.

"Look, Emmett, I'm busy… I don't have time to tutor you; go ask Eric or something…" Edward replied harshly and turned to leave. He knew Emmett played for his team but he had vowed to stay away from jocks after his last boyfriend did more than just break his heart.

"Please, Edward?" Emmett grabbed Edward's wrist and spun him back around. "I really need the help and I know you are the one who can teach me; I'll even bring beer and pay for dinner if you want. Just please?"

Emmett wasn't below begging and pulled out all the stops with the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lower lip that Edward was suddenly envisioning biting. "Fine, whatever…" Edward gave in as he knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid. "My apartment… Seven o'clock." And with that he took off running in the other direction.

Emmett was extremely pleased with himself as he leisurely strolled back to his apartment where he proceeded to shower, shave, and generally get himself ready to study at Edward's. If he was lucky, his internal monologue told him, he'd be studying more of Edward's anatomy than the bodies in the book.

He smiled to himself as he thought about all the things he'd been dreaming of doing to Edward. Things like shoving him up against a wall and licking his way up along the column of his throat as they tore at each other's clothes to get them off. Then they would stumble quickly toward any surface strong enough to let them take each other hard and fast.

"Damn, I want him so fucking much," Emmett mumbled to himself as he adjusted his jeans to a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, back at Edward's apartment he was internally freaking out. He couldn't understand what had come over him to allow Emmett to come over to his place. He never even allowed his dates to come home with him so what was it about Emmett McCarty?

Was it his broad shoulders and gentle smile? Or maybe his sparkly blue eyes that had drawn Edward in so many times when Emmett didn't even know he was looking? Edward wasn't sure what it was but it was pissing him off so bad that he'd let his guard down.

The thing that pissed Edward off the most was that he was hurrying around his apartment tidying it up when he shouldn't care what Emmett thought about his place. He was trying to rationalize that he would want it clean no matter who was coming over, but when his next move was into the shower for the second time that day, he had to come to terms with the fact that he wanted to impress Emmett.

After an extremely thorough shower and shave, Edward towel dried and got dressed then settled onto the couch with his books, trying to concentrate on his other homework but his mind was entirely too focused on the time ticking closer to seven.

When Emmett rang the doorbell at six fifty-seven, Edward was wired so tightly that he about jumped out of his skin. He practically ran to the door, but stopped just as he got to it.

_Get a grip, man… _he thought to himself as he turned the knob and cracked the door open.

"Hey!" Emmett greeted him happily. It irritated Edward that Emmett was always so cheerful, probably because he was always so sullen anymore. He held up the twelve-pack of Heineken he brought. "I got the beer!"

"Great…" Edward muttered and he held the door open wider essentially inviting Emmett into his apartment.

Emmett stepped through the door and took a quick look around. Nothing too spectacular jumped out at him but he noticed the minimal decorating and the clean lines that surrounded him. There was a large television as the focal point of the living room and a black leather couch that sat straight in front of it with a glass coffee table sitting between the two. Off to the left of the couch was a matching chair and an end table beside it. Besides a few pictures on the walls the rest of the space was open and empty.

Emmett lifted the beer again. "I'll just put this in the fridge… if that's okay?"

Edward nodded and turned toward the couch while Emmett grabbed two of the beers and put the rest away. "You want one?" he asked as he dropped his bag on the ground and plopped down beside Edward on the sofa, offering one of the bottles in his hand to him.

"Thanks…" Edward popped the top off the bottle and downed half of it in one gulp. Emmett watched with his mouth open just a bit as the amber liquid slid past Edward's lips. It really made Emmett wish that were his dick entering Edward's mouth when his tongue barely poked out and licked the extra liquid away.

"So did you want to order food now or wait a bit?" Emmett asked as he pulled his books from his bag and placed them on the coffee table.

"Let's just get this over with; we can eat later or whatever," Edward said, hoping that maybe if they got this done early enough that Emmett would leave and he wouldn't have to continue to face his attraction.

"Okay… we're working on the muscles in the back and legs; do you wanna start with the back or the legs?"

"Let's start with the back and work our way down," Edward suggested, actually being helpful for once. He was good at tutoring and normally wouldn't have been so cold about it, but he had to keep his distance from Emmett, he just had to.

"Sounds good," Em told him. "We're on page three hundred forty-nine, I believe."

They opened to the page and Edward began quizzing Emmett. "Where are the rhomboideus muscles located?"

"Turn around," Em told him.

Edward shot Emmett an icy glare right that seemed to pierce right through him. "What?" he demanded.

"Calm down and turn around; I'm a visual learner. I'm just going to show you where the muscles are."

Edward slowly turned his back to Emmett, freaking out the whole time about allowing Emmett to touch him. He knew the second he let him do that, his wall would begin to crumble and fast.

Emmett grabbed the end of Edward's shirt and began to lift. "Arms up," he instructed and Edward didn't even bother protesting anymore as Emmett dragged his shirt up over his head. Something about Emmett made him feel safe even when his brain was screaming at him to run away.

Emmett's fingers gently skimmed Edward's back up near his shoulder blades and Edward shivered slightly at his touch. "The rhomboideus minor is right here above the rhomboideus major," Emmett answered.

"Correct," Edward breathed. "What about the deltoid?"

Emmett placed his hands on the back of Edward's shoulders and lightly rubbed his thumbs up and down. He leaned in to whisper in Edward's ear, "Right here." Goosebumps instantly popped up all over Edward's exposed skin.

His head fell back slightly as he closed his eyes and relished in the touches. Emmett was surprisingly gentle for his size and jock status which caught Edward completely off guard. "Yeah, that's it."

Emmett pressed down with a little more pressure and Edward couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips. It was happening too fast but he couldn't stop the wall from falling. "Does that feel good?" Emmett asked.

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Edward kept quizzing Emmett and working his way through the muscles in the back. If Em didn't know where one of the muscles was located, Edward would stop and guide him until he hit the right spot. Emmett's fingers never stopped moving except to get up and grab another beer for each of them.

Between the unexpected massage and the beer, Edward was really beginning to loosen up. The tension was melting out of his back and Emmett was actually learning in a way he was sure he wouldn't forget. All he had to do was close his eyes and picture Edward's back and he knew he would instantly remember.

Once they had finished with the back muscles, they took a break to order some pizza and grab their third beer. "So why do you want to be a doctor?" Emmett asked Edward, who was sitting back against the couch, smiling.

"I don't know," he answered. "My dad's a doctor and it seemed like it's what my parents wanted for me. Plus, I don't really have any objections to it; it's a good profession and I'll help people, so yeah…" He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Emmett listened carefully to Edward and found that besides the gorgeous outside that Edward had going for him, he also had an amazing personality and was incredibly sweet. He really wanted to get to know more about who Edward really was.

"Why did you decide on Sports Medicine?" Edward asked him.

Emmett answered easily. "I love sports and there are a lot of players that get hurt and I want to be there to help them as soon as I can." Then he looked at Edward and grinned. "Plus, it will give me a great view of the game every week."

Edward laughed and it felt really good to him. "What sport do you want to specialize in?"

"I'm thinking football, but I'm hoping to be prepared for most of the major sports; you never know what might happen and it's always best to be prepared."

"That's a great outlook on things," Edward told him and then shifted to the edge of the couch. "Are you ready to study the legs?"

"That depends…" Emmett started off slowly. "You now know my learning technique; the real question is, are you ready?"

It had to be the alcohol because Edward stood up and began to unzip his pants without a word and then slid them down his long, defined legs. Em couldn't help but smile at how easy it was going to be to find the muscles on the fine specimen in front of him.

"Okay, let's start with the biceps femoris short head; where is it?"

Emmett traced the line of the muscle just above Edward's knee. "Yeah, that's it; how about the same muscle but the long head?" Edward asked next.

Emmett moved just a bit higher and the closer he got to exactly where he wanted to be, the more prominent the bulge became in his pants. Edward was having a similar problem but since his back was turned to Emmett at the time, he wasn't even worried.

"The iliotibial tract, do you know where that is?" Edward's voice was getting shaky as Emmett caressed the skin just below his ass.

Emmett kept moving higher and was soon cupping the cheeks of Edward's firm ass. "I also know this muscle very well, Edward; this one is my favorite."

Edward gasped slightly as Emmett squeezed. "What's the name, Emmett?"

"Gluteus Maximus…" Then in a daring move that he hoped wouldn't scare Edward, he leaned in and bit Edward's ass through his briefs.

"Aaaahh, Emmett," Edward cried as he jumped forward. "What was that about?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know… it just felt like something I should do."

Edward blushed and suddenly realized that he was nearly naked while Emmett was fully clothed. He started to grab up his clothes when Emmett placed his hand on Edward's to stop him. "Don't."

Then Emmett whipped his shirt off, revealing everything that Edward had imagined and more. "I'd rather you not put your clothes back on," Emmett stated and then pulled Edward down to straddle his lap.

When Edward didn't resist, he leaned in and captured one of Edward's nipples into his mouth and savored the taste of his skin. Edward placed his hands on the back of the couch and couldn't help but grind himself into Emmett as he enjoyed the attention that Emmett was giving to his incredibly sensitive nipples.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett," Edward moaned. "That feels so good." His fingers found the button on Emmett's jeans and he quickly worked it through the hole. "Lift," he demanded and Emmett complied so that Edward could slide his jeans down. Emmett caught Edward's face in between his hands and kissed him hard. Their teeth clashed and it was wet and messy but oh so fucking perfect for them.

Edward pressed back down into Emmett and they both hissed as their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin layers of their briefs. "God it's so good," Emmett groaned.

Edward shifted his body off of Emmett and down onto the floor, kissing his way down Emmett's body, licking muscles and naming them off as he moved toward what he really wanted. Emmett couldn't hold back the embarrassing noises escaping his mouth as Edward's tongue assaulted him in the best possible way.

"Stand up for a second," Edward instructed as Emmett began to move. "Take those off and get on top of me."

Edward lay down on the couch with his head propped against the arm and watched in awe as Emmett and his very large cock climbed on top of him. "Feed it to me," Edward commanded and kept his mouth open.

Emmett wasn't sure where this dominant and demanding side of Edward came from, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining and so he shifted forward and began to thrust his cock inside of Edward's mouth. Edward took it all and ran his tongue along the underside before wrapping it around Emmett's head, earning him a growl.

"Oh, fucking hell, take it all, Edward; eat my cock." Emmett hadn't realized that a blowjob could feel that good but he never wanted to leave the warm heat of Edward's mouth unless it was to be replaced by his ass.

Edward loved sucking cock and Emmett's was by far the best he'd ever had. It was thick and long and Edward just knew it would hit all the right places inside of him. Emmett had begun to thrust in short, fast spurts and Edward groaned in delight.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck… gotta stop or I'm gonna come." Emmett pulled himself out of Edward's mouth and slid all the way to the end of the couch, dragging Edward's underwear with him and flinging it across the room.

"Now it's my turn to taste all of you," Emmett told him before taking one of his balls into mouth and rolling it around, savoring the salty and musky taste of Edward. "Did you shave just for me, Edward?"

Edward could hear the smirk in voice. "You're so smooth and perfect," Emmett praised before returning his attention to Edward's lovely package. He loved the moans and grunts that came out of Edward's mouth and the demanding quality of it all.

Edward loved telling Emmett what to do, something about being smaller than him and having the ability to make him do whatever he wanted made him feel powerful and in control of the situation, which he desperately needed. "Fuck, Emmett," Edward cried out as the flat of Emmett's tongue ran right up his asshole. "God, yes, that's it…"

Edward was panting and Emmett didn't know how much more he could take without jizzing all over Edward's couch. "I need to fuck you, Edward." Emmett looked into Edward's eyes as he moved up his body again and kissed him gently. "I need to know you want it, too."

And Edward did want it; he wanted it so much it scared him. "Yes, Emmett, please…"

Emmett reached into his bag and pulled out a condom and a lube packet. "I hoped I'd need these," he said as he quickly tore open the lube and slicked up his fingers. It didn't take much stretching before Edward was begging him to hurry up and fuck him already.

"How do you want me to do this?" Emmett asked as he rolled the condom down his own shaft. "Facing me or the couch?"

"You…" Edward answered. "I want to watch you fuck me."

"Sit up and scoot toward the edge of the couch," Emmett told him and for once Edward complied with the instructions.

Emmett knelt down with his knees resting on the edge, placed himself at Edward's entrance and kissed him passionately as he pushed in slowly. He couldn't miss the wince of discomfort on Edward's face so he continued to kiss him and try to take his mind off the pain as he worked his way farther in.

"God, you're so good, so tight, Edward," Emmett whispered, placing kisses all over Edward's face.

"I'm ready," Edward told him. "Fuck me, Em."

Emmett pulled back and thrust into him hard, again and again. Edward was extremely vocal as Emmett pounded into him, telling him exactly what he wanted and Emmett gave it to him.

When Edward said faster, Emmett grabbed the back of the couch and picked up his pace. "Fuck that's so amazing, baby," Emmett cried. "I'm not gonna last long."

"Christ, fuck me!" Edward shouted and braced himself against the couch cushions. "Harder!"

Emmett didn't know how much harder he could go without flipping them off of the couch. "Touch yourself, Edward," Emmett told him. "I need you to come with me."

Edward grabbed his cock and his hand flew over it as Emmett continued his assault. "God, so close," Edward moaned.

"Come for me, Edward; I can't hold off much longer," Emmett grunted and Edward flew over the edge, dragging Emmett right along with him. Edward came all over his own chest as Emmett unloaded inside of Edward's tight ass.

Edward wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. "That was fantastic," he whispered as he slipped out of Edward and got rid of the used condom.

They lay together on the couch, catching their breaths and smiling so big that they each thought their own face might break. When Emmett was breathing normally again, he sat up and pulled his briefs back on.

Edward grabbed his shirt and wiped his chest off, before leaning back against the couch. "Damn," he breathed.

"I know, right?" Emmett replied and then kissed Edward's temple.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Emmett grinned, before grabbing his wallet and running to the door in only his briefs. "This is the best way to tip the pizza boy," Emmett laughed.

Edward was too blissed out from his orgasm to really try to stop Emmett from answering his door mostly naked so he just watched Emmett throw the door open. "That'll be seventeen fifty," the pizza boy said before he looked up and saw Emmett in most of his glory.

Emmett pulled out a twenty and went to hand it to the guy, who he noticed was glaring at him. "Sorry, man, I didn't have time to put clothes on." Emmett grinned wide before the pizza boy pulled back and punched him in the face. "What the fuck, man?" Emmett cried out.

Edward jumped up off the couch and pulled his jeans on as he made his way to the door. "James?" he said confused. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Delivering a pizza." He smiled sickeningly sweetly. "What's he doing here?"

"We were studying," Edward answered.

"Looks like you were doing more than studying," James retorted angrily.

By that point, Emmett was beyond pissed considering he'd just been punched in the face. "Who the fuck is he?" Emmett asked Edward.

Edward replied icily, "My ex-boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
